The Demon of the Westernlands
by UsagiChan1001
Summary: Nina becomes involved with InuYasha's children, Inuko and Kikyko.. what will happen with Kikyko is kidnapped by a demon from the Westerlands...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: TA DA... a new story a collaboration with Natchi17 from Fan ... visit her page too. We are taking turns writting our chapters... so I really hope you like her first chapter to the story "The Demon of the Westernlands". Let us know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I had imagined my life with my uncles much more fascinating, but it wasn't none the less. One was in charge of the western lands and the other well he has something better than that his own forest named after him, and my mother you see she died when I was real small I guess you could say I missed her. I hadn't seen my uncle Sesshomaru in forever he usually comes and usually goes a lot, some think he's cruel but to me he's the sweetest uncle anyone could ask for and the other one…let's just say he can be stubborn as an Ox but they're family so you can't chose I guess.

I was on a mission; my mission was to find those villages yes…that village. I was getting closer until…  
>"What the hell kid? Watch were your going!"<br>"Well sorry! Didn't see ya there."  
>"You know if this Kimono is ruined I will…holy hell you look like…" yeah right he can't look like him there's no way.<br>"Inuko! Wait for me!."  
>Ok I was having total Déjà. Those can't be related to my uncle and Kagome. When did he have kids anyway? Geez I was so in the blue.<br>"Umm you kids shouldn't be out here by yourselves there's lots of monsters who would want to eat you." Mwahahaha,  
>"Look woman stop trying to scare us I don't care about monsters my father will kick their ass anyway!" Is this kid for real? The other one on the hand looks so scared hah time to work my magic.<br>"I guess you should listen to me boy they love to eat little…human girls and little half demon boys so if I were you I would leave." Yes its working the little girl is crying.  
>"Like I would let anyone hurt my sister."<br>"Inuko…I don't want to be eaten..." at least she took my advice.  
>"I won't let anyone hurt you Kikyko. You should SERIOUSLY stop<p>

Scaring my little sister or I will become mad and hurt you." Like I'm so scared if these are my uncle's children then I guess he has the same attitude as him too.  
>"Hurt me? Do you even know who I am? I am the great Nina the rule of the western lands and the hottest chick in these lands and I can hurt you, you're probably like what small compared to me? So I would watch what you say Inuko if that is your real name like what kind of name is that your mom gave that to you hah!." I was actually having fun this kid is going to burst I can feel it.<br>"How dare you make fun of me? My mother did give me that name you probably don't even have a mother." I stopped talking and glared and ran to him and grabbed him by the back of the hair pulling really hard and tighter until he started to scream to let go.  
>"Listen here….don't ever talk about my mother in that way ever again or I will be cross next time."<br>"I can say what I want!" Ok I was totally losing it and I pulled towards me on the ground and he was still holding onto his hair trying to get it out of my grasp until I felt something tug on my kimono.  
>"Please let Inuko go." I let him go and looked him straight in the eye.<br>"Next time he says something like that I won't go too easy on him. You two should head back to your village." the little girl just smiled and ran to Inuko. Why did I act like that well I didn't care I just didn't like anyone talking about my mother like that.  
>"You're the one who was making fun of my name. So me!" I think we are related I just shrugged my head and started to walk away.<br>"Nice meeting you scary lady!" I stopped and looked annoyed… she was real stupid but oh well.

I was aware that those two would become an annoying problem but I had that feeling that I was related to them and I was going to hate myself for almost hurting that little boy and I know my uncle wouldn't let me live it down. It was getting late so I stopped in a village asking the caretaker if I could borrow a room but he turned me down so I scared him and everyone left the village. Hah no one says no to me I bet I was going to get chased down for this but I didn't care I do what I please if I'm tired I sleep if I'm hungry I eat, you could say I was spoiled.

It was getting late and I could smell that awful stench that kept following me I didn't like it, I remember it from when I was little my mom would always tell me to not go too far from Kaede's village she was scared something would hurt me or worse…Anyway I thought I had lost that stench trail but it just keeps following so I got out of that village and into some woods and decided to jump high up on a tree and I just stayed there and slowly started to fall asleep. I woke up to birds and the sun shining so bright, it was too bright it made my head spin.

"Lady Nina! Lord Sesshomaru has…" Oh please not you…  
>"What the hell do you want Jaken go away and leave me alone."<br>"Well I guess you don't want your new Kimono from Lord Sesshomaru he won't be pleased."  
>"Jaken go away right now or I shall be cross and stop calling my uncle Lord it is very annoying, Like you are." I made him mad and he started walking off.<p>

"Ok but Lord Sesshomaru will be very mad you didn't take your gift you worthless girl."  
>"Meh. I never see him anyway; if he wanted to give it to me he would have come to me face to face. Oh Jaken."<br>"Yes…"  
>"Tell him I said hi." I laughed and he walked away pissed and talking to himself.<p>

I jumped down and wanted to head to my Uncle's forest to chill and think. I was sitting in front of the big tree closing my eyes and just thinking. I stopped when I had caught his smell I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter was written by me, chapter three will be written by Natchi and chapter four by me, and so on, I get the even numbers and Natchi the odd. This way we don't have to do commentaries on our chapters.**

**Chapter 2:**

"Inuko watch…" Kikyko giggled and laughed splashing her feet in the water. Inuko joined her and threw off his haori lifting his pant legs up, tying them. "Who was that strange girl earlier, she looked just like you big brother?" Kikyko asked, lifting up her hakama as well. "I don't know Kiki, but I don't like her… the way her eyes looked, only meant trouble. If you see her again or cross paths with her, don't talk to her okay…" Inuko answered looking up at the blue sky.

"Okay," Kikyko answered and splashed her hands into the water getting Inuko wet. "Kids lunch time," InuYasha's voice bellowed from the distance. "COMING…" both Inuko and Kikyko shouted, running through the water.

"Dad, dad," Kikyko shouted running up the cliff. Inuko followed behind her pulling his arms through his haori's sleeves. "Daddy… guess what we did today?" she shouted running into his arms. He picked her up and brought her inside the house. Inuko followed, stopping near the waving bamboo door. His ears twitched and he turned to look behind him.

"Huh, strange... I thought I heard something," he said, looking up at the large tree near their home.

"Inuko move it," InuYasha shouted out after him. "COMING," he replied loudly coming through the door.

Morning came sooner than expect… Inuko was awake already and had disappeared with his father on a hunting trip. Kagome had, been hanging laundry outside with Sango, their voice had echoed through the back door. Her children weren't with her; maybe Miroku had them for the day?

Kikyko sat up and rubbed her eyes stretching her arms over her head. "Hmmm…. I think I want to go pick some flowers for momma," she said to herself, shifting to her feet. "Momma," she shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth. "MOMMA, I'M GONNA GO OUTSIDE, NOT FAR OKAY…" she shouted out at her. Kagome came through the door with an empty laundry basket in her arms, Sango followed behind.

"Don't go far Kiki were going to make breakfast soon, okay I don't want to go looking for you… stay near the house," she told her smiling. "Okay momma, morning Aunt Sango," she smiled and waved at her, running towards the door.

"La la la, la la la," she sang to herself skipping along the gravel path down to the hillside. "There's so much lovely sunflowers growing in the field, I'm going to make a large bouquet for momma and Sango," she said to herself lifting her sleeves up. She slide down the side of the cliff carefully, and stopped near the field of sunflowers.

"Hmm hm hmm," she started to hum and sing to herself while picking flowers. "Stupid girl, stop singing its pissing me off," Nina's voice bellowed from a tree. Kikyko stopped and looked up; she looked around her for the voice. "Who's there?" she shouted her arms full with sunflowers. "To your left you idiot," Nina hissed and jumped down from the tree. Kikyko turned to her left, and dropped the flowers. "It's you, big brother said I'm not supposed to talk to you," Kikyko stuttered rubbing her hands along her hakama.

"That stupid half-demon he's so dumb, he probably doesn't even know night from day," Nina ranted angrily. "I was trying to enjoy my morning but your annoying presence pissed me off," she said cracking her knuckles in to the air.

"You're stupid," Kikyko shouted at her, holding her hands into fists at her sides. "What did you say little girl?" Nina' replied angrily. "You heard me, why are you picking on me, why don't you leave me alone…" Kikyko stood her ground, and didn't move.

"Why do you look like my uncles mortal wife?" Nina asked, "Answer me!" she shouted at her. "My momma's name is Kagome, got a problem with it?" Kikyko stuttered, trying not to show fear in front of the eyes of the half-demon before her.

"Wait did you just say …. Kagome?" Nina's eyes widened with shock at her words. "Yes, my momma's name is Kagome, she's the high priestess of this village, so if you were smart you'd leave before I scream and she comes looking for me," Kikyko threatened her voice was shaky.

"Scream? You scream? I wasn't planning on hurting you, but now that you mention it…." Nina snickered and took a step towards Kikyko.

"INNNUUUKOOOO…" Kikyko closed her eyes and shouted loudly pressing her hands against her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I had my aim fixated on that dumb brat until I got pushed to the ground.  
>"What the hell…"<br>"KIKYKO! How dare you come near my sister? Now you made me mad." This idiot thought I was so scared he was so wrong.  
>"Look I wasn't even going to touch her she was annoying me so I wanted to shut her up." He was growling at me…growling? So scary.<br>"Big brother!." she ran to Inuko this was making my day even more worse I wasn't in the mood for annoying little girls and their half witted brothers.  
>"Kikyko I told you to stay away from her she could have hurt you." Then maybe she would learn to not be in my way.<br>"I was singing and picking flowers for mom. See they are pretty!"  
>"Wow you picked flowers for your mortal mom that's so sweet I could puke." She started to cry…ah great maybe I shouldn't say stuff sometimes.<br>"Why are you so m-mean to m-me." She was crying heavily she choked while talking and kept rubbing her eyes.  
>"Ah great…look I'm sor-." I went to comfort her when I got slapped. That foolish child slapped me!<br>"D-Don't touch me! I don't like you and you smell funny."  
>"I do not smell funny. Whatever just don't bug me again or…yeah just don't bug me again." I waited for them to leave but they just stood there talking and giggling I jumped up back to my spot and just sat against the tree loving the cold breeze of wind go past me.<br>"You know we haven't left right." I kind of figured that.  
>"Yeah I know that, that's why I'm trying to ignore the both of you so I can…oh forget it I ain't telling you." They started to leave I just laughed and looked up to the sky with my arms crossed behind my head. So Kagome is their mother huh I wonder what InuYasha is going to say when we are all related this is going to be one hell of a family moment but I don't think I can tolerate that Inuko kid he was really getting under my skin and his sister was just as dumb as she looked maybe Kagome should watch her more often.<p>

Ever since I met those two kids I couldn't get my head to think straight and I swear that Inuko kid kind of looks like me we have the same eye color, the same dog ears but our personality was different I would be nothing like him, he probably couldn't tell was goes up and what must come down. But that human girl Kikyko he called her she looked a lot like Kagome she has her eyes.

"Lady Nina!" ah my favorite kid.  
>"Hey Rin, what are you doing here by yourself wait why are you…" If Jaken left her alone I swear his last life will be horribly paid off.<br>"I'm not by myself Master Jake is behind me." then if Jaken is behind her then that means…ah crap.  
>"Let me guess Sesshomaru is with you guys?" as I said that she nodded and started singing about him.<br>"Nina." yup Rin was right.  
>"Oh hey Uncle, I didn't know you were there..." as I scratched my head and looked down.<br>"Don't call me uncle it makes me feel like…family. What's with your smell."  
>"Ok look I don't smell at all why does everyone keep saying that." maybe he can smell those kids.<br>"You smell of human and half demon contacts what happened." he just looked at me.  
>"Yes I did it was just some kids is all they wouldn't leave me alone." he looked mad. "Have you forgotten Nina, your suppose to be training not hanging around children."<br>"I'm always training me didn't feel like it…" I scratched my head and looked down again.  
>"Excuses are what make people weak. Next time I find you do not disappoint me again Nina." he walked passed me with Rin and Jaken following suite.<br>"Who needs more training anyway I don't…Ah stupid Uncle!" I punched a tree, he made me mad sometimes.

"Inuko! Let's pick some more flowers for momma and Sango." Kikyko walked to a bush full of pretty red roses that shined beautifully in the sunlight Inuko just stood behind her with his arms crossed smiling.  
>"Your crazy but you can pick the flowers I'll just watch."<br>"Ok! I'll take that one, and this one too momma will like that one and maybe…" as Kikyko continued to pick flowers she couldn't decide how many to take.  
>"Ok Kiki hurry up time is running…Ow!" Inuko shouted as something hit him in the head.<br>"Hello half twit!" I was going to love picking on him.  
>"Why did you throw that rock at me." as Inuko huffed and cracked his knuckles at his sides.<br>"I was bored." I laughed while crossing my arms.  
>"Well then stop bugging us. You always end up finding us and picking fights with us."<br>"Man your annoying. I was going somewhere else anyway until I saw you two and decided to throw that rock at you just to see you get mad."  
>"You call me annoying! You're the one who won't shut up and just leave I guess you like to annoy people cause you have no friends…" he really does have an attitude.<br>"Ya I don't need friends, cause friends slow you down…like your sister over there?" she was still picking flowers? How many did she need anyway?  
>"My sister does not slow me down." Inuko crossed his arms and glared at her.<br>"Ok whatever I'm just saying you might want to leave her at home sometimes could be best…well see ya later half twit!" I bellowed as I started to run.  
>"IT'S INUKO!" he shouted back<br>"whatever!" I shouted back.  
>"Inuko I picked lots of flowers for momma and Sango." as Kikyko showed her brother all the flowers she picked.<br>"That's awesome. Let's go Kiki it's getting late and dinner will be ready soon…" Inuko walked towards Kikyko and grabbed her hand.  
>"Did that lady make you mad big brother." as Kikyko looked up at him. He was angry.<br>"Let's just go!" as he yelled at her she stopped talking and just walked.


End file.
